Attack on Marley: Who Will Know?
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: It was just an idea that hit me on my way to the dentist: Suppose that Marley was attacked by the 2016 Godzilla? Who would know? Who would care?
1. Who Will Know?

Creation began on 08-09-18

Creation ended on 08-09-18

Attack on Titan

Attack on Marley: Who Will Know?

A/N: What if Marley was attacked by the 2016 Godzilla?

The military had used the nation's blimps as makeshift bombs, managing to pierce the back of this massive creature that had arisen from the ocean and caused devastation to the large city of Marley as it did nothing but walk around, leaving only collateral for the people who were left barely alive to deal with it. The initial attack involving their Titan infantry proved virtually useless against this thing; as much as they just grabbed at its massive legs, it just continued to walk and stepped on them until they were pulp. But now, now they had managed to inflict harm on it, showing their power against an unknown enemy.

BOOM! The blimps exploded, showering the streets below in a rain of blood.

The soldiers cheered, believing that they had finally found a way to kill this thing. And if they could kill this thing, then they could eradicate the last trace of land possessed by Eldia.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUURGH!" The creature roared into the night sky, and then…its back, which looked red and on fire…started to turn purple, casting the background in an eerie glow.

"Is it dying?" One of the generals suspected.

A large plum of black smoke escaped from the creature's mouth, spreading across the streets as it enveloped the large city, blowing back thousands of tons of people and property not tied to the ground. Silvery slits covered its exposed eyes as a spark escaped its mouth, setting the smoke ablaze, spreading across all the smoke reached out towards, incinerating everything it could ensnare. Then, when the fire it breathed got worse, it condensed into…a purple light…and cut through the ground and reached high into the night, bathing it in its glow.

"The creature has attacked with some sort of weapon!" Calvi, the commander of the military shouted over a radio as he and a handful of soldiers tried to outrun the fire that chased them. "Use the remaining blimps to kill this thing! Payback time!"

The last of the blimps, all seventeen of them, gathered in the air above the beast as it ceased its light from its mouth.

"Aaangurgh!" It roared, and took notice of the other blimps. "Grrrr!"

The blimps then began their descent towards it.

It hunched over…and unleashed a volley of light from out its back at them! The lights hit them and they blew up, never reaching it in time to harm it. When it sensed that there were no more blimps, it resumed its breathing of fire and light from its mouth and caused more destruction across the large city. When five more minutes passed, its fire breathing ceased…and it stood surrounded by scorched ground and destroyed buildings as it seemed to become as still as a mountain of charred, smoldering flesh hardened into armor, oblivious to the ruined world around it.

-x-

Epilogue

Three years since they defeated the Colossal Titan and captured the Beast, Female, Armored and Cart Titans, reclaimed the Jaw Titan as an ally, the Eldians of Paradis had reached the land of Marley…and were shocked at what they found. Instead of a large town with internment zones for the Eldians that lived isolated from the Marleyans, there were destroyed ruins, harsh vegetation growth over what remained…and bits of human remains scattered about.

"What happened here?" Eren Yeager uttered, wondering who or what could've caused such devastation before they were able to show up.

"It looks like something big showed up and attacked them," suggested Armin Arlet.

"Something big? Like a Titan?" Sasha Blouse asked him.

"No, something big."

Gasp! Several members of the Survey Corps were in shock at what they found.

A footprint, massive in size and depth, with four points instead of five, indicating that whatever had, presumably, attacked Marley…wasn't a Titan…but was more dangerous and menacing than what they were believed to be.

"A monster," expressed Hange Zoe.

God incarnate

A/N: This feels a little good. Just a possibility.


	2. Reporting Back

Creation began on 03-02-19

Creation ended on 03-02-19

Attack on Titan

Attack on Marley: Reporting Back

A/N: After some consideration and asking a question relating to it to Akin2018, this will be an additional chapter that will explain some of what could be hope for Eldia. Here goes…

The return to Paradis Island was quiet and not one of victory for the Survey Corps. They had gone to Marley in hopes of establishing some measure of peace between the two nations without any further need for war (though, war was to be expected if things didn't work out), but upon their arrival, all they found was a former country reduced to ruins. There hadn't been a sign of any Marleyans or Eldians that had been living where the internment zones had once been, and they had checked all over, just to be sure. Whatever had attacked them had done so with power unlike any they had ever seen from the Titans, and it wasn't a Titan that had attacked them.

"How should we call this?" Armin asked everyone as they got off the boat.

"It's not a victory, that's for certain," went Hange. "Something wiped Marley right off the map, and this feud ended before we even got there to try and settle it."

"The way the building remains looked when we got there, though," went Sasha, "Marley must've been attacked during the time we were here dealing with the Warrior Unit."

"But…that was three years ago," said Eren in response. "A monster, not a Titan, just shows up and…what, burns Marley to the ground, people and all?"

"Either way, we may have no one left to fight now," Levi reminded them of the semi-bright side to their current predicament. "If the only Titan left where Marley once stood was the War Hammer Titan and its current possessor was reduced to ashes like everyone else, then that means we only got one problem we need to deal with when we get to it."

Since the Titan's last owner was likely dead, the very power of the Titan had likely been forced onto an unsuspecting Eldian child now, meaning they would have to cross that bridge at some point in the future when any of the children born between now and three years ago had come of age. But Historia, being the queen of Eldia, would have the final say in such a move because they needed to practice humanity and humility when it came to dealing with unsuspecting problems placed on unsuspecting people.

"Who's going to tell her?" Connie asked them.

-x-

"…You're lying," Reiner responded to Eren when he told him, Bertolt and Zeke that Marley had been destroyed.

"I was there with him, Reiner," said Armin, backing Eren up. "There was nothing left. The entire country was burned to the ground. We can only assume this had occurred three years ago while we were here."

Zeke, in a separate cell, with his arms and legs reduced to stumps with metal bands to stunt regeneration so that he couldn't transform again, looked up at his younger half-brother, and didn't want to believe that his grandmother and grandfather were dead. They had been all he had left after he turned his parents over to Marley.

Reiner, in the same state of being just as Zeke and Bertolt were in, refused to believe that his family was just…gone after he spent eight years on this hellish island with these people.

"Are you…sure there wasn't anyone there when you got there?" Bertolt questioned them.

"The only people we ever saw while there…were the very people we came with," Eren told him.

"How is this possible? Marley was the strongest nation in existence. It had the largest army. How could they be…gone?"

"Something attacked them," Armin answered. "Some sort of…monster."

"A monster, you say?" Zeke reacted, and Eren showed him a sketch of the footprint that was found while they were there as their evidence. "There's no creature in the world that makes footprints like this."

"We estimate that it was massive and weighed a lot to leave a footprint that sank more than ten feet into the ground. That's heavier than a Titan's footprints."

"If that thing is still out there," Eren told them, "pray that it never comes here. We'd be better off if it never attacked us."

-x-

"…There was nothing left of anything when you got there?" Historia asked Levi when he reported to her the state of Marley.

"Nothing…and no one was there," he informed her as she sat on the front porch of the house that overlooked where the orphans were playing in front of it. "We believe that they were attacked…by some sort of…monster."

"A monster, you say?" Ymir questioned as she stood a small distance away from Historia. "What kind of monster?"

"Something bigger than a Colossal Titan, judging from the footprints we found…and may be capable of burning an entire city to the ground because all the buildings were reduced to charred ruins with weeds and vines growing over them."

"I hope that whatever it was that they saw," Historia spoke, "never makes itself known here. Even if it never shows up, just knowing that something like it exists out there is bad enough."

"If anything, it's possible this will make wanting to live beyond the island…easier," Levi suggested. "We could begin immigrating as soon as possible. All we need is your permission."

"Trying to see the bright side in something terrible that occurred three years ago," Ymir chuckled, but became serious. "Still, it's your decision, Historia. What will it be for us all?"

Historia thought about it carefully…and gave her decision.

"If Marley was wiped out over three years ago," she stated, "then there's no need to continue fighting. Begin preparations for colonization. It's time we lived beyond Paradis."

"Yes, Your Highness," Levi responded and turned to leave.

As he left, Ymir looked to Historia and sighed.

"You do realize that it could be years before we end up finding anyone that was born with the power of the Titans in them," she reminded her. "Will we really be able to resolve this issue safely when we get to it?"

"If we don't try to, how will we ever overcome our past?" Historia told her. "Too many people have suffered because of the power of the Titans, but once we get them all back, we can find a way to deal with them discreetly and without causing further pain. We can…save those that still have the power while they're still alive."

Of course, when Historia said that, Ymir knew that she meant her, the current possessor of the Jaw Titan, as she, like Eren, only had five years left before they would die or need to be devoured by another Titan to keep the power from passing onto an unborn Eldian child. And, as much as they both feared that day from coming to pass, Ymir would rather spend as much of her time as possible with Historia.

"You think Levi is still a little uneasy because we're together?" She asked the queen.

"Either that or he's under the question of how long it will be before I have to settle down and carry on my family name," Historia responded.

During the three-year-long period after reclaiming Wall Maria and removing the remains of the Titan infestation between Walls Rose and Maria, and discovering that those with the power of the Titans only had thirteen years left to live after acquiring the power from a previous holder, Ymir had asked Historia if she would spend the rest of her (Ymir's) life with her, for however long she had, and the queen actually said "yes". Only a handful of people actually knew of their secret union, namely Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Hange, Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Levi, who were sworn to secrecy over it; they didn't need everyone that didn't agree with two women living together as a couple in case they believed that one of them needed to settle down with a man in order to procure an heir for the next generation and succession to the throne.

"A monster, though," Ymir sighed, "what are the chances?"

"You know how we informed you about the day Shiganshina of Wall Maria was attacked by the Colossal Titan?" Historia explained. "It's kinda like that; nobody ever expected to see a Titan that was taller than the Walls themselves…or kick a hole in two of them five years apart. Still, pray that we never see this creature. I wouldn't wish what it did to Marley on anyone."

-x-

Deep beneath the abyss, untouched by mortals since time immemorial, the massive creature that attacked and destroyed Marley stirred from slumber and began to trek across the floor of the ocean towards its next destination.

God incarnate

A/N: Well, here's the follow-up to what happened after the Survey Corps left Marley and returned to inform Historia. While I do feel bad for how Reiner and Zeke were informed about their loss, not every AoT story is meant to give mercy to antagonists all the time.


	3. A Survivor

Creation began on 12-13-19

Creation ended on 12-13-19

Attack on Titan

Attack on Marley: A Survivor

A/N: I blame the superstition of this particular day that I had to write this down.

As they continued to traverse the ruins of what once was Marley, the Eldians of Paradis couldn't fathom the nightmarish power that had to be what devastated the land and Marleyan people over three years ago. They found the footprints of whatever had attacked the mainland all over and found that they led from one end of the continent on the west to the other end in the east, where their colonization efforts were improving after they had cleared out the debris and plant growth to begin construction…until they made a discovery.

"Aaahh," Sasha Blouse, who had pulled away the remains of a door, gasped as she found a woman that was dressed in rags and carrying a large book in her arms, looking terrified. "Hey, we got a civilian over here!"

"Is it gone?" She asked her as Connie, Jean and several others from the Survey Corps had arrived to where she was in the ruins of a former building, as though whatever had attacked Marley was still nearby, just waiting to strike again, whatever it had been.. "Please, tell me…is it gone?"

"There's…nothing here, ma'am," Sasha explained to her.

"A Marleyan?" Jean asked.

"A survivor," Connie corrected; Marley might've been devastated, but if there was a member from where it once resided, they were probably fortunate enough to see the next day…or week…or year, for that matter. "Ma'am…did you see it? Whatever attacked Marley, did you see it at all?"

The woman nodded, her ebony hair strands partially obscuring her gray eyes and frightened face.

"People thought it was a Titan," she shuddered, "but it wasn't. There's no Titan in the world that looks the way it did. It was bigger than the Colossal was said to be, like some sort of…dinosaur or dragon, but it walked like a human. And its eyes…they were the eyes of a demon unleashed onto the world, enraged with hatred towards everything and everyone. Marley's military attacked it with everything they had…but it didn't matter in the end. It spat out fire…and then light…and turned as much of the land into an ocean of scorched earth and flesh."

"But how did you survive?" Jean questioned her.

"The water," she revealed. "A handful of us jumped into the ocean where the fire couldn't get us…and hid until it left. There was nothing left. It destroyed everything; friends, families, homes, all gone. Only one thing made sense throughout the whole disaster: What the survivors called it."

The woman was clearly disturbed by whatever had attacked Marley, and was scared to death that it might come back.

"What did you call it?" Sasha asked her.

-x-

"…Godzilla?" Historia questioned Levi, who was relaying the information that he had received from Sasha and the others that had returned to Paradis with the survivor they had found.

"Yes," he responded. "It's what some of the people chose to call it, but from the book the woman had with her when she was found, we discovered this name was a corruption to its original name, Gojira, due to them sounding similar."

"Gojira?" Ymir uttered, feeling like she had heard that name from somewhere long ago. "What does that mean?"

Levi opened the book and flipped to the page that had the meaning that had been written down.

"The name comes from an island ruined by Marley where a legend forms the basis of the creature's history. The name Gojira means _'God incarnate'_ , or… _'incarnation of God'_." He had revealed to them.

"You mean to say that… Three years ago…Marley was attacked by…a creature that was viewed as a god?" Historia asked, making sure she understood carefully.

"That's right," he answered.

"And it's still out there, somewhere in the ocean?"

"That's what we're forced to assume. If something like this was capable of decimating Marley, and if it is still in existence, it could do the same to Paradis if it came here."

-x-

"…So Marley really was attacked by a monster?" Zeke wondered as Eren gave him his second meal for the day.

"That's what the survivor says," Eren told him. "According to her, the creature was far bigger than the Colossal Titan and could spit fire and light."

Zeke found that he had lost his appetite after hearing that it was something other than a Titan or even a legion of Titans that had destroyed Marley, Eldians and all, which had ended the feud in a way in Paradis' favor. Even if he fought against his half-brother and still persisted to achieve his personal goal, it wouldn't have mattered because he had nothing and nobody to go back to. Even if he had sterilized the Eldians with the power of the Founding Titan due to his royal blood, ending the hatred against them, it wouldn't have made a difference because there would've been no real victory for Marley. There was even talk of how the survivor refused to have anything more to do with the war against the Eldians after seeing this…Godzilla attack and destroy all that she knew.

"What happened to the other survivors?" Reiner had asked Eren, wanting to know what became of the other Marleyans that had witnessed this devastation.

"The woman said they all died in the months following the aftermath," he explained. "Some sort of poisoning and starvation. She only survived due to eating the fish she could catch."

"So Marley really is gone?" Bertolt realized, unsure of whether or not he should say anything beyond his own disappointment in not being in Marley to at least try and protect the people.

"That's right," Eren told him.

-x-

Nina Draven, a Marleyan commoner from the coastal city of Cora, found the reclaimed settlement that was Wall Maria's Shiganshina District…to be peaceful in contrast to her life three years ago in the aftermath of the destruction of Marley. Not long ago did she think very little of the war because she had no contact with any Eldians, never having either a positive or negative opinion on it because she wanted nothing to do with the war. Hell, if she had a choice in the matter of her living in an undamaged society or a society that had recovered from the atrocity that had occurred from some time ago, she would've preferred living wherever that thing wasn't for as long as she could until she died from natural causes. Even after going through the interview with the commanders of the Survey Corps and Garrison, handing over the book she had that contained she could recall from her recollection of the beast, Nina just wanted to forget everything about Godzilla…or Gojira or whatever the people here were going to call it if they ever saw it, which she prayed was never; it was so frightening that she could still hear its roar after it was injured by the military.

The Eldians set her up temporarily in Shiganshina until they could set her someplace in Wall Sina or Wall Rose, further inward and away from the ocean.

" _What makes you so certain that it won't decide to come here?"_ Erwin Smith had asked her.

" _If it wanted to attack your island, I think it would've done so a long time ago,"_ she had explained to him. _"From what Marley knew about it, it showed up in the ocean a week before it actually attacked. All it did was walk around when Marley decided it was a threat due to the collateral damage it caused with its size. They couldn't even hurt it with their weapons, no matter where they hit it. I never want to see it again."_

Looking outside the window of her small house, Nina silently prayed that the creature never decided to come to Paradis. Even if these Eldians had the power of the Titans and could invoke the rumbling if they were ever endangered by Marley or some other threat, she had her doubts that even the Titans sleeping within the Walls would be a match for what destroyed Marley; if it was truly a god incarnate, then the Titans were just cattle to its divine feast.

-x-

In the depths of the ocean, the cause of Marley's end ceased its movement towards an unknown destination and became immobile.

God incarnate

A/N: I guess today wasn't all bad.


	4. Paradis on the Alert

Creation began on 04-14-20

Creation ended on 04-15-20

Attack on Titan

Attack on Marley: Paradis on the Alert

A/N: Suggested by Thomas Drovin.

Ten years had passed since official end to the war between Paradis and Marley, and although it wasn't much to talk about because Marley was never able to actually face Paradis in person, a lot had happened in that length of time. During the period between sending the Survey Corps with relief and reconstruction crews to Marley's ruins to reclaim the land, Eren Yeager and Historia Reiss had managed to achieve full use of the Founding Titan's power and managed to resolve several issues with the power of the Titans, such as removing the thirteen-year-long Curse of Ymir and taking the Colossal, Armored, Female, Cart and Beast Titans from Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart, Pieck Finger and Zeke Yeager. Another among this series of feats was the expanding of the Walls once the power of the Founding Titan was put into service and the clearing of districts to ensure civilian safety from the awakening of the Wall Titans. With more land to use as farming grounds and building more buildings, this enabled Paradis to prosper more from the resources on the island.

Information gathering and distributing became a valued benefit of one of Paradis' more recent priorities since the expansion and traveling operations: Being on the lookout for the creature that destroyed Marley. All they had to go on was what they could learn from the Marleyan survivor Nina Draven.

Godzilla, derived from the original name Gojira, which translates into "God incarnate" or "incarnation of God". It was confirmed to be much larger than the Colossal Titan (exactly how much larger than the Colossal was unknown), described as looking like some kind of dinosaur or dragon with a long tail looming over behind it, and was able to expel fire and light from its mouth and back. And as far as Ms. Draven could tell them, most likely lived its whole life in the ocean, suggesting that it had an amphibious side to it.

" _It didn't attack Marley deliberately when it showed up,"_ Nina had informed them when she had to give as accurate information as she could for the Survey Corps and Garrison factions prior to the reformation of the expanded Walls. _"However, it did attack after the military attacked it with their blimps and caused it harm. That's when it set fire to as much of Marley as it could in one night. Even in the following days, the fires had spread and reduced the towns and cities to ash. Nothing remained and nobody could stop it. It left poison wherever it went, but that was only for a few months. Even if you see it, I wouldn't recommend fighting it. The only thing you should do…is pray that it never comes here."_

-x-

"…How's the survey of the western side of the ocean, Leonhart?" A Survey Corps member asked Annie as they were on a survey ship, returning to Paradis after discovering another country where Eldians lived under the rule of people that despised them, discovering that they had seen this Godzilla/Gojira creature wandering in the water.

"Dull," Annie expressed; even after surrendering the Female Titan and devoting herself to the servitude of Paradis in exchange for not spending the rest of her life in prison someplace, she was still upset that her father had been killed by a creature that not even the Titans could face. "People around the world still can't believe that Marley was destroyed by a monster unrelated to Eldia. They're not sure if they should hunt it or leave it alone."

"Well, we have our orders. If we see this creature, we're to avoid it."

"Still…what if we could stop it?"

"No offense, but I would like to return to Paradis in one piece. You should consider settling down with someone you like that likes you back."

"Like that will ever happen."

-x-

The expanded Walls on Paradis covered the entire coastal edges, making the island seem like a fortress of sorts. However, that was only against the possibility that Godzilla may appear one day and attack, something that most people living in the former districts of where Wall Maria had once stood hoped wouldn't happen.

Eren Yeager, relieved of his Titan powers and made the captain of his own division in the Survey Corps to keep watch over the southern side of the Walls, looked out at the ocean and pondered a serious thought on what he'd do later as the sun went down.

 _Mikasa's going to put me on the floor if I don't bring her back a pie,_ he thought, somewhat fearful of his wife more than the idea of a monster attacking the island.

Five years ago, after he made a conscientious decision to give up his Titan powers, he had asked Mikasa to marry him, surprised that she actually said "yes". And then, five months ago, he found out that Mikasa was pregnant, and would often put him on the floor if he didn't return to their home in Shiganshina with a pie or something for her cravings. He suspected that her behavior was comparable to Historia's after she Ymir had eventually settled down two years ago, the last time the Founding Titan was used to enable the couple to bypass the one thing that hindered their relationship from being recognized by most of the people.

Suddenly, he looked out at the sea…and saw something surfacing. It looked like a head, dark and somewhat reptilian, with some spikes growing along the back, and it was a mile away from the shoreline, judging from the distance.

"Are you seeing this?!" He heard Armin yell over to him as he ran over. "You think that's it?"

"Probably," he responded. "Go alert the others."

-x-

 _Two days later_

It had been considered a narrow escape, but the creature identified as Godzilla had shown up on the southern side of Paradis, nearly came towards the Walls…but then retreated back to the ocean. People were worried that it would come back, but it was verified that the beast neither attacked the Walls or was attacked by the people on the Walls, making its appearance somewhat minor and a shot in the dark. Everyone was ordered to resume their day-to-day activities as they had been until further notice. Paradis was still on alert.

This was a piece of cake for Historia, who was sitting on a swing with her and Ymir's daughter, enjoying the sunset in the small village near where Wall Sina used to reside.

"…So, we were almost hurt by a monster out there in the water?" Her daughter asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "almost. It's a relief that it didn't try to break open the Wall."

"Would it have really hurt us if it had?"

"More than likely, it would've only done so if provoked, sweetie."

Her daughter's face, so much like Ymir's, with the exception of her blond locks, warmed away from the concern she had that was surprising for a two-year-old.

"Is it that scary?"

"As I've never seen it before, I have no idea if it is scary," Historia told her, "but people are afraid of it because of what it did over ten years ago. That alone makes it something not to underestimate if ever encountered in the future."

The girl thought about it for a while and then decided not to ask about Godzilla further. It was probably best not to think about what the creature could do if it showed up.

"Hey, my ladies!" They heard Ymir greet them as she showed up.

"Good evening," Historia replied.

-x-

It wasn't sure what that thing was that kept it from seeing more of the island, but decided not to go near it for the time being. There seemed to be nothing of value there…yet. Until there was something of value, it would leave the island alone in favor of other places that might've held some interests.

An island surrounded on all sides…had been ignored by the destroyer of Marley…for now.

Just narrowly avoiding doom

A/N: I kept the name of the daughter of Historia and Ymir ambiguous since I want to focus on such a discovery for my other _AoT_ crossovers, like _Evangelion_ or _Witchblade_ , since I hope those will have much of a future later on. I hope you enjoy this update. Until next time.


End file.
